Ne retiens pas tes larmes
by laure59
Summary: Songfic sur la musique d'Amel Bent, venez lire


**Petite songfic de ma petite soeur sur Ne retiens pas tes larmes d' Amel Bent que je publie sur son fandom préféré: Numbers, les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas malheureusement pour ma soeur.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ne Retiens Pas Tes Larmes <strong>

Une histoire qui tombe à l'eau  
>Quelques mots sur ton piano<br>C'est fini  
>C'est toute une vie<br>Qui s'assombrit

Je l'ai vu dans ton regard  
>J'ai senti ton désespoir<br>A quoi bon  
>Faire semblant<br>D'y croire

{Refrain:}  
>Ne retiens pas tes larmes<br>Laisses aller ton chagrin  
>C'est une page qui se tourne<br>Et tu n'y peux rien  
>Ne retiens pas tes larmes<br>Pleurer ça fait du bien  
>Et si tu as de la peine<br>souviens toi que je t'aime  
>Je ne serais jamais loin<p>

Tu t'accroches à ton passé  
>Comme si tout s'était figé<br>Aujourd'hui  
>Il faut s'aider<br>Abandonner  
>La douleur qui s'installe<br>Cette absence qui fait si mal  
>N'aie pas peur<br>Écoutes ton coeur

{au Refrain}

Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
>Laisse aller ton chagrin<br>Si tu as de la peine  
>Souviens-toi que je t'aime<br>Je ne serais jamais loin

Tu t'accroches à ton passé  
>Comme si tout s'était figé<br>Aujourd'hui  
>Il faut s'aider<br>Abandonner  
>La douleur qui s'installe<br>Cette absence qui fait si mal  
>N'aie pas peur<br>Écoutes ton coeur

{au Refrain}

Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
>Laisse aller ton chagrin<br>Si tu as de la peine  
>n'oublie pas que je t'aime<br>Je ne serais jamais loin

(Merci à JDJ pour cettes paroles)

Une histoire qui tombe à l'eau  
>Quelques mots sur ton piano<br>C'est fini  
>C'est toute une vie<br>Qui s'assombrit  
><em>Aujourd'hui tu nous quitte pour toujours.<em>  
>Je l'ai vu dans ton regard<br>J'ai senti ton désespoir  
>A quoi bon<br>Faire semblant  
>D'y croire<br>_Ne pas pleurer c'est tout ce que je sais. Tenir le plus possible ne pas montrer notre désespoir. _  
>{Refrain:}<br>Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
>Laisses aller ton chagrin<br>C'est une page qui se tourne  
>Et tu n'y peux rien<br>Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
>Pleurer ça fait du bien<br>Et si tu as de la peine  
>souviens toi que je t'aime<br>Je ne serais jamais loin  
>A<em>ujourd'hui tu n'es plus. Tu ne fais plus partie de ce monde. Non loin de moi je vois papa et Charlie en pleure, mais moi je ne peux pas. Verser ses quelques larmes c'est accepter ton départ<em>  
>Tu t'accroches à ton passé<br>Comme si tout s'était figé  
>Aujourd'hui<br>Il faut s'aider  
>Abandonner<br>La douleur qui s'installe  
>Cette absence qui fait si mal<br>N'aie pas peur  
>Écoutes ton cœur<br>_Je_ _n'ai jamais imaginé que mon cœur puise autant souffrir de ton absence. J'ai peur de l'avenir sans toi, qu'allons nous devenir ? Que vais-je devenir ?_  
>{au Refrain}<br>_Malgré moi mes larmes tentent de passer la barrière de mes paupières._  
>Ne retiens pas tes larmes<br>Laisse aller ton chagrin  
>Si tu as de la peine<br>Souviens-toi que je t'aime  
>Je ne serais jamais loin<br>_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi doit-on continuer à vivre sans toi ? Je revois sans cesse ton sourire, mes oreilles sont encore emplies de ton rire. Je te revois à chaque instant important de ma vie._  
>Tu t'accroches à ton passé<br>Comme si tout s'était figé  
>Aujourd'hui<br>Il faut s'aider  
>Abandonner<br>La douleur qui s'installe  
>Cette absence qui fait si mal<br>N'aie pas peur  
>Écoutes ton cœur<br>_Tu es présente à mes côtés, invisible aux yeux de tous. Mon cœur saigne et pour la première fois de ma vie tu n'es pas là pour m'aider à panser la plaie._  
>{au Refrain}<br>_Tiens voilà tu as réussi à me faire de nouveau pleurer. Papa et p'tit frère s'avance sans rien dire. Je tente de leur sourire entre deux larmes mais rien à faire. _  
>Ne retiens pas tes larmes<br>Laisse aller ton chagrin  
>Si tu as de la peine<br>n'oublie pas que je t'aime  
>Je ne serais jamais loin<p>

_Tu nous as quittées et je pleure ta perte dans les bras de papa et Charlie, je te promets de prendre soins d'eux. Parce que de là ou tu es tu nous voies évoluer d'une tout autre manière. _

_**Tu vas me manquer, je t'aime maman.**_

De Amel Bent

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous a plus et on attend vos impression.<p>

Ciaossu.


End file.
